Beneficios del lider XD
by imperialdramon X14
Summary: nueva serie jeje los chicos terminan en el mundo de los sueños y les cambian muchas cosas


no soy dueño de digimon

si lo fuera ya habria una secuela de digimon tamers XD.

este fic esta situado 6 meses despues de la pelea contra arrmagedmon(no recuerdo bien el nombre XD).

 **BENEFICIOS DEL LIDER**

Era un dia normal y corriente en odaiba en una escuela. despues de que todos se hallan ido solo quedaban 3 adolecentes, 3 niños hivan directo a la sala de computacion no eran Nada mas ni nada menos que los digidestinados bueno solo eran 6 tai,matt,sora,davis,tk y kari con sus digimons.

matt y sora hivan abrazados mientra tk y kari de la mano y sus digimons igual.

tai y davis no querian girar a verlos tai pensaba'no me lo puedo creer le salvo la vida varias veces y asi me lo paga llendose con mi ex mejor amigo' y davis suspirando 'si no fuera por mi y ken los 2 mundos ubieran sido controlados por malonmyotismon y si no fuera por mi y veemon kimeramon nos ubiera destruido a todos'.

cuando llegaron tai y davis estaban a punto de entrar cuando tk dijo: ehh chicos les tenemos que decir que.

kari:somos pareja.terminando la frace del rubio.

en esto tai y davis rodaron los ojos por que quien no lo sabia ellos son tan obios en su relacion.

patamon:gatomon y yo tambien. dice abrazando a gatomon quien sonrie correspondiendo el abrazo, mientras veemon tambien rueda los ojos(por la misma razon).

gabumon y biyomon: nosotros tambien. los cuales agumon queda en shock pero se recupero justo a tiempo para irse con los chicos.

davis: puerta al digimundo abrete.

se abrio y se fueron menos las parejas ya que la puerta se cerro cuando davis,tai,veemon y agumon entraron.

cuando tai,davis,veemon y agumon llegaron no estaban el en digimundo pero davis y veemon reconocieron el lugar.

davis:chicos este es el mundo de los sueños, pero como llegamos aqui?.

¿?: eso yo te lo respondo. una voz rara sono de la nada.

tai: quien dijo eso?. dijo tai gritando

¿?: yo? eso no importa lo que importa es que ustedes perdieron a las chicas que amaron y aun aman no?. dice soltando una risa diavolica.

agumon: como sabes de ellas si les haces algo te aniquilaremos. dijo gritando.

¿?:wow calmate tigre no voy a hacerles nada si no quien, miren yo los voy a ayudar tengan. dice mientras un emblema va volando hacia tai y davis (como los de adventure 1) cada uno con su cresta pero ambos estaban pintados de oro.

¿?:agumon tienes una nueva digievolucion y veemon tienes nueva linea evolutiva tambien tienen el anticuerpo x pero solo para emergencias.

veemon:gracias pero quien eres y como saldremos de aqui.

¿?:no puedo decirles quien soy pero en un futuro cercano se los dire y salir yo los saco. de la nada sale una luz blanca.

¿?:esa es la salida y cuando vuelvan las cosa habran cambiado mas de lo que creen jeje bueno en realidad cuando vuelvan davis va a tener 18 y tai 20 ya que estar en este mundo el tiempo pasa muy rapido bueno chao. dice mientras los demas quedan confundidos se estaban llendo cuando salieron estaban en el parque de odaiba tai y davis crecieron mientras agumon y veemon ademas de crecer crecieron sus musculos a agumon le aparecieron las rayas azules de greymon mientras a veemon le salieron la marca de xv en el estomago y las alas de xveemon.

un rato mirandose se deciden ir a sus casas pensando que paso con los demas?.

 **CASA DE TAI**

tai y agumon estaban en la puerta tai toco y una chica castaña de unos 18 años abrio la puerta al ver a tai penso que era alguien mas pero cuando miro al cabello y vio a agumon a su lado mientras ellos decian 'hola kari' kari salto a abrazarlo despues del abrazo le dijo que pasara, estuvieron charlando cuando llegaron sus padres y vieron a tai lo abrazaron con fuerza diciendo' creimos que te habiamos perdido'

el les conto todo lo que paso con los años.

kari:hermano mañana tenemos la reunion del grupo del 1 de agosto debes venir si o si. dijo mirando el calendario

tai: jeje claro.dijo con una sonrisa de 'ya me lo esperaba'.

 **CASA DE DAVIS** **(esta la salteo por que nose como reaccionarian ademas de tener una hermana odiosa que se va a hacer)**

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

las 2 generaciones estaban en el digimundo esperando al ultimo que faltaba que era kari.

cuando todos vieron a kari la saludaron y charlaron un rato asi como si nada hasta que alguien dijo.

dijo: valla ya empesaron sin nosotros no puedo creer que casi 10 años desde que fuimos al digimundo y se olvidan de nosotros que verguenza o no davis?. la otra voz dice: si se nota que no tienen respeto a sus superiores.

todos se dan vuelta y ven a tai y davis todos quedan boca abierta(kari sabia de tai pero no de davis).

agumon:vaya vaya vaya nos vamos por un par de años y ya estan pasados por unos kilos eh gabu y goma jejeje.dice viendo a gabumon y gomamon que tienen la pansa un poco expuesta.

veemon: cierto les falta dieta.decia mientras aterrizaba a lado de agumon probando sus nuevas alas

todos quedaron en shock incluyendo a los digimons.

veemon:ehh hola? chicos respondan.dice volando enfrente de sus amigos : creo que les dimos un shock permane ahh ahaa. no termino por que a el y agumon fueron abrazados por sus amigos digimon.

igual a los lideres por sus respectibos equipos hasta que.

sora pegandole en la cabeza a tai: donde diablos te metiste.

tai:auch por que te preocupas tanto, yo y davis terminamos en el mundo de los sueños?. eso que dijo sorprendio a todos menos davis, mientras los digimons tenian su propia discusion.

gatomon y biyomon:donde estubieron ustedes dos. dicen dandole un coscorron en la cabeza a agumon y veemon.

agu y vee: auch para que fue eso?. dicen paniendo las manos en la cabeza.

gato y biyo:por dejarnos plantadas en nuestra cita. dicen gritando y confundiendo a agumon y veemon.

veemon:¿de que hablas?. dice confundidamente

gatomon:de nuestra cita tonto hace ya varios años .dice a los gritos y confundiendo mas a veemon.

agumon se le acerca a veemon y le dice al oido: oye esa voz no habia dicho algo de que la cosas cambiaron mucho tal vez esta sea una de esas asi que se bueno y no te mandes cagadas ok?. y veemon asintio.

agumon:bueno la verdad es que cuando entramos a digimundo terminamos en el mundo de los sueños y repentinamente aparecieron algunos digimons malignos y tubimos que pelear ademas de quedar atrapados por bastante tiempo alli encontramos la manera de salir (mintio), y conseguimos nuevas digivoluciones !tai¡. dijo aciendo que tai asintiera ganando la atencion de todos.

tai saco su digivice apuntando hacia agumon: chico hagan un poco de espacio.

agumon warp digivolved a : Victorygreymon

victorygreymon:jeje con este poder ya ni necesitamos a omegamon incluso supero a imperialdramon.

veemon:davis ahora. dijo haciendo que veemon digivolucionara.

veemon warp digivolved a :ulforceveedramon

ulforceveedramon: jajaja y con esta sobrepase mis limites de imperialdramon modo luchador.

y ambos volvieron a sus etapas novato,semi,campeon dejando boca abierta a todos(esepto a tai y davis).

tai:y bueno que nos decian?.

 **CAPITULO 1 COMPLETADO**

la idea seme paso por la cabeza.


End file.
